Reprise of Forever
by rhombusofterror
Summary: Sam is torn from his universe by an unstable All Spark. Megatron is ressurected by Unicron while the Autobots try to hold on to the little family they have left. REWRITE.
1. Warmth

_Chapter One_: Warmth

* * *

><p>It was an impulse.<p>

Like a tiny voice in the back of his mind telling _not_ to. Because if Optimus died…well, Sam shuddered to think what would happen. Pushing the powerful alien relic into the chest of the menacing tyrant looming over him, Sam had to squeeze his eyes shut as the overwhelming power of the All Spark glowed brightly as it mixed and melded with Megatrons' spark. The light nearly blinded him.

His hands were burning.

The raw power of the All Spark was blazing over the skin of his hands. Gritting his teeth, Sam endured the burning pain, this had to be done. Megatron needed to be beaten, so Earth was safe; so _everyone_ was safe. Powerful vibrations shook both of his arms, but Sam refused to relinquish his hold. The Cube began to disintegrate, quickly disappearing as a buildup of white hot energy burned beneath his eyelids.

He couldn't have seen it coming.

But he sure as hell felt it.

The All Sparks remains burning bright, he braced himself, for surely there must be some kind of backlash to something this powerful. But there was none. Only the feeling of being wrapped up in something; not solid, not any kind of feeling or substance he could possibly describe. But it felt comforting.

And then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

><p>The back blast was not impressive.<p>

It did not blind everyone in a hundred mile vicinity; it did not blow out any remaining windows in the wreckage of Mission City, or knock anyone to the ground. No, it only grew brighter as it enclosed around the two beings connected by the ever dissipating Cube. It grew until the two had vanished from sight and then the light just…disappeared.

There was nothing the confused human soldiers -or Autobots for that matter- could do as the light had swelled and, just as quickly, vanished without a trace.

Megatrons' colossal silver body fell to the ground, twitching and convulsing as his chest plating melted into a glowing mess. Sam, standing opposite the downed Decepticon Commander, seemed to sway a moment before, as if in slow motion, he too crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

It was as though something had stolen the very life from his body.

* * *

><p>Sam woke with a start; gasping for air as he sat up. What had happened? He remembered taking the All Spark and pushing it to Megatrons' chest plates; remembered the feeling of his hands being burned, the raw energy expanding around them.<p>

_The white light…_

_Megatron roaring in anger…_

_Pain…_

And now he was here. But…where exactly was here? How had he gotten _here_? It wasn't very bright wherever he was. It was also very quiet. Much too quiet to be considered comfortable. Still he sat, recalling the earlier events before here. Sam hoped desperately that the Decepticons had truly been beaten. He sighed heavily, noting how his breath misted in front of his face, yet it was not cold here. The silence rushed in his ears, almost deafening. It was then he realized his heart remained disturbingly hushed, and came to the inevitable conclusion that he had, in fact, _died_.

So why wasn't he freaking out right now?

Well, in truth, his thoughts were running rampant. Outwards however, he showed no sign of being distraught. Only sad. Sam was now thinking to the _people _he had been forced to leave behind; the Autobots, 'Bee, Mikaela, and…_oh God_, his parents. He could only imagine they were being given the news now, for he had no way of knowing. Tears pricked at his eyes. The sudden urge to see them was now flooding his thought process.

He hadn't even been given a chance to say goodbye…

But there was no possibility of leaving this place, was there?

Speaking of which, this had brought Sam back to his previous inquiry; his whereabouts. This place, now that he had gotten a better look at it, was very…blue. Every structure he could see from the high vantage point he had been placed at was a darkly tinged shade of blue. There were white street lamps glowing brightly, lining the various deserted roads that cut between tall buildings spaced tightly and evenly together. He traced them until everything seemed to fade away into the black nothing that surrounded them.

And there was that question again. What was this place –not that it could really be _called_ a place at all- that he had found himself in? Where was he?

"_This, Samuel, is the world I have built for you…"_ A disembodied voice called, echoing through the empty city. Whirling around, Sam searched for the source of the mysterious voice.

"W-who said that?" He called out, cursing the stutter. A laugh, so light and airy he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not, was his only response.

"_Samuel…my dear Samuel. Of course you do not recognize my voice. I am the All Spark."_

"W-what? Really? Well…what- what was that," He made the gesture of an explosion with his hands, "and why am I here?"

"_The light you speak of…that was my way of bringing you to me. You are here because I took you from your world of the living. I did that because I want you here with me Samuel." _Its' voice betrayed no emotion, but Sam could almost hear forcefulness behind it, _"You will not leave."_

"I-but, the All Spark-you, I-I thought it was just some kind of…I dunno, 'automatic life-creator'?" Another laugh floated through the air, accompanied by a light breeze which made him shiver.

"_You are correct in one sense my dear… I am a 'life-creator' as you call it…but I am in no way 'automatic'. I still feel." _The All Sparks voice seemed to darken if possible, "_Oh yes, I feel many things. But forget that Samuel, enjoy the city I have created for you. Enjoy the city and forget… Forget your life before this…for this will become your life. And you will stay with me forever…"_ A chilled wind wrapped around the boys' body before blowing out into the city below, whistling through the buildings. Sam shivered again and stepped cautiously over to the edge.

The streets were empty, that much he had already known. There were no signs of life in this blue-tinted city. He could see the skyscrapers reaching to the vacant black sky, which did nothing to remove the permanent blue tinge to everything. Exhaling shakily, Sam knew he wasn't getting out of here, not anytime soon. _Or ever_, a traitorous voice in the back of his head reminded him of the All Sparks words. Not that it mattered. He had died, and his parents, the Autobots…they were very, _very_ far away. He could not reach them even if he had possessed the slightest glimmer of hope.

"_That is right Samuel… You belong to me now, and with me you will stay. You will forget them. Never will you see them again… They believe me to be gone, the Autobots and soon every other surviving Cybertronian…Whilst I do love my children, all of them, dearly, I am afraid that my help is no longer being given. They have lost faith, each and every one of them have condemned themselves to a slow, painful extinction… Their war is a futile effort. That is why I took you, Samuel. I want to keep you safe… Somewhere you cannot be harmed further by the battles of my children."_

Sam stared down to the dark streets below him when a flicker caught his eye. Sure enough, there was a building that had been partially hidden by another which boasted a giant glass and metal structure atop its blue roof. Inside this casing, was a …ball? A ball of light to be more specific. Glowing brilliantly through the clear glass, it did nothing to neither brighten nor diminish the bluish tinge of the surrounding city.

So this was it.

This was his new eternity.

His…he didn't know what to call it.

"_Your home." _The All Sparks voice spoke softly in his ear, or was it all in his head? _"This shall be your home Samuel. I will admit, it is not perfect. It takes so much to build from so little. But it can be improved, over time that is. And I shall make it anything you desire."_

Sam did not speak for a few moments. He was thinking; processing this information that had all been thrust upon him so quickly, so suddenly. It was then he remembered something. Something Optimus had mentioned…

"Hang on. What about the Autobots? The Transformers? They…they'll die out without the All Spark –er, you, won't they?" It was the All Sparks turn to remain silent for a moment before a soft, emotionless chuckle drifted into his ears, wrapping around his head like a cool breeze.

"_My children, Samuel, should have realized the consequences of their actions before they carried out their deeds. They should have foreseen that war leads only to destruction; and destruction only to death. I am, however, somewhat glad they have strayed to this tangent. I was allowed to find you, dear Samuel. And for that I can only thank them for what I now have, and turn away as they continue these pointless hostilities. You are mine now and I do not intend for that to cease. You will stay with me…"_

The pulsating light in the case dimmed a moment as the All Spark and the wind which followed it blew away from Sam, only to intensify. Still casting no light on this dark, empty blue city.

This illusion.

"…_Forever and always…"_

And with these softly whispered words, he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: <span>_It took a while to decide to do this, but I'm glad I did. I hope everyone else is happy with this too! That would be awesome.

_Warmth: Vehemence or intensity of emotion _

~DrHooksTowingandCo


	2. Idyll

_Chapter 2__:_ Idyll

* * *

><p>Optimus stood amongst the destruction and debris of their battles aftermath.<p>

Sirens wailed in the distance as more emergency personnel made their way through the wreckage of Mission City. Human civilians were being escorted away from where the large group of soldiers and the remaining Autobots had gathered. Optimus looked around him at the devastation. The devastation _they _had caused by bringing their war to this unfortunate planet. Vents cycled in what could only be the Cybertronian equivalent of a defeated sigh. This was not how this was supposed to happen. None of this.

In a far off hope of Optimus', Megatron had been reasoned with. His brother had not gone as far as he had. The All Spark recovered and their war ended many years earlier. But he knew now it was just that; a hope. It would never happen. His brother was dead. Optimus could not deny the small spark of happiness he had felt, watching his brother fall. The world; this world, would be safe from his tyrannical ideals. Yet…he could also not refute the fact that he almost couldn't bear to look down on the cooling corpse that had once held the spark of his brother.

He had known, deep down, that this moment was inevitable. Whether on this planet or the next, he knew that one day he would have to face the body of his once-brother. He knew that any grief he felt would need to be hidden away as others mourned the losses they had sustained; and celebrated the victory they had achieved

He mourned for his comrades; his friends. Primus, of course he did. Especially when he felt partly responsible. When he _was_ responsible. This war, it all could have been avoided if he had just _done _something. Anything. But instead he had allowed his judgment as a Prime to become clouded and chose to look away as his brother slowly warped into someone Optimus himself hardly recognized.

And still he could not bring himself to hate his brother.

* * *

><p>When Sam came to, he didn't open his eyes.<p>

He didn't want to. He was hoping, _praying_ that it had all been a dream. That he had simply been knocked unconscious, he would be in the hospital when he opened his eyes. He would be greeted with sterile white walls, ceilings; anything but blue. His parents would be there, maybe even Mikaela, waiting for him to wake up. They would be here for him, and then he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"_But you need not do that already Samuel. Not whilst I am here with you…only you. I am all you shall ever need… You mustn't trouble your mind with such thoughts…"_

At that, his eyes snapped open. _No_…he was still on the roof of the empty blue city. The large orb incased in glass still thrumming contentedly, remaining bright. The All Sparks voice echoed through and around the buildings after it whispered in his head. Its' words of advice, of what it thought was reassurance, did nothing to quell his thoughts. Tears pricking at his eyes again, temporarily blurring the world around him. He thought of them, all of the ones he had been _forced_ to leave behind. Sam knew he would never them again, nor would he see _anything_ outside of this…this _void_.

Another breeze picked up from nowhere and curled around him, holding like arms that would never truly be there. Another gust of air stroked the top of his head; as if to comfort him.

"_Shh…"_ The voice hushed him, _"Samuel, I have told you previously, you must not think such things if they make you this…sad. I do not wish to see you sad."_

The breeze around him died down, like the entity had moved away from him. Sam was left now both relieved and, disturbingly enough, almost…lonely.

"Then why can't I go back. If you want to see me happy, then take me back." There was silence for an instant before a small noise echoed. Like someone clucking their tongue.

"_No, no Samuel. I cannot do that… It would not make things any better, would it? If I sent you back, then what of myself?"_

The voice whispered alongside the wind in his ears, Sam shuddered involuntarily as it continued,

"I _would not be very happy…if I had to give you up."_

The All Sparks voice died done to silence, but the menacing undertones of its sentence did not go unheard. Off in the distance, a building flickered in and out of existence. Sam shivered again and took an involuntarily step back, towards the edge of the roof. There was a pause. The wind died as the orb seemed to dim and shrink in its cage.

"_I…have frightened you."_ It was not a question. Sam waved his hands in front of his face, staring at the air in front of him.

"Ah…no, no. I-I wasn't scared or-or anything. I was just, uh- I tripped. So just, just calm down, o-okay?" His voice cracked as he continued to ramble on. Everything went still. As though an invisible someone had paused and taken a breath.

"_Whilst I appreciate the sentiment, Samuel…you cannot lie to me. Please do not be frightened of me. I have done nothing to harm you."_ Sam just stared at the empty space in front of him. All thoughts of fear vanishing in an instant.

"D-done nothing to _harm_ me?" He repeated in disbelief, "But-I…you _killed_ me. How does that not fall under harming me?" The mysterious wind picked up again, blowing fiercer than before.

"_That was for your own good Samuel. I saved you from a slow death at the hands of my own creations. Do not argue with me... I have done nothing wrong."_

"What about the Autobots? They'll all die out without you. How is any of that _right_? You're abandoning them!" The wind blew so hard, he was knocked to the ground.

"_I have done no such thing Samuel. It is they who have abandoned me… They must be taught about the true fatalities of war. They must be taught that this is not simply about defeating the opposing side. They never considered that perhaps there was a higher power involved in all their frivolous disputes. That perhaps it had a conscience, and that it had grown tired as well." _Even as the All Spark continued, its voice never changed from the neutral, airy tone it always retained, _"They believe me obliterated…however that was merely a vessel… So they will die out. They will most likely never know the true reason to why their planet was ravaged by war. They will feel the effects of this war."_

"So that's it? Your just letting them die out? Just like that?" It just seemed so…_harsh_ in his opinion. Total extinction as a result of warring factions. A soft, humorless laugh brushed his ear.

"_Humans are a very young species. You do not- cannot understand how it is being around for many millennia, watching the very thing you have created, destroy you from the inside. How it must feel... The betrayal…" _The All Spark trailed off, almost wistfully, and Sam suddenly had a feeling that the All Spark had somewhere skewed off the topic of itself. But he daren't question anything. Not after that little outburst. Because in truth, he was scared.

* * *

><p>Now kneeling beside the body of his once-brother, Optimus noticed something out of place. A shard -not an exceptionally large one, he might add- but it was definitely something. Reaching gingerly into the twisted, melted metal that had been his brothers' chassis, he pulled the shard free and quickly sub-spaced it. This would become their last hope. After he and every 'Bot around him had last nearly everything, it just had to be.<p>

Jazz's death had dealt them all a hard blow. The saboteur had been an important part of their ever dwindling family. Always around to provide warmth and humor when things looked bleaker than bleak, always prepared for battle. Jazz had been a friend and a brother to everyone within the Autobot ranks.

And now he was gone.

Sam's body had been taken away by human medics, after pronouncing him DOA. Optimus clenched his fist as he straightened up. Another thing which had not gone as planned. Samuel was only seventeen years of age in human years.

Barely an adult here.

Only a sparkling back on Cybertron.

It was not supposed to be like this.

Not like this at all.

* * *

><p>Wow, I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing feedback. Seriously, I'm gone for a weekend and when I get back, there's like, fifty messages in my e-mail. So thanks again!<p>

So for the revised version of F&A, I have decided to do a bit more development in the 'real world' (where the Autobots are) because it'll tie into the story later…maybe.

Sorry if the editing/grammar kind of sucks. I do it myself and sometimes I get lazy.

_Idyll: A place of state where everything is peaceful, picturesque; a paradise or utopia._

~DrHooksTowingandCo


	3. Threat

_Chapter 3__: _Threat

* * *

><p>Jazz knew he was dead.<p>

But that didn't mean he had to like it. Death was unpleasant; it was cold and dark wherever he was. The saboteur had noted when he first woke up here that he was, thankfully, in one piece. He supposed this was _not_ the Matrix, or at least, not what the stories had said. So here he sat, in his bi-pedal form, wondering whether or not he would be stuck here for eternity.

In the back of his processor, a small voice pondered if he really _was_ dead. What if this was just him in a deep stasis? Would he wake up sometime soon to see Ratchet's ever-loving faceplates glaring down at him?

No, no he most definitely remembered being _torn in half_ thank you very much, so he was absolutely for sure this was not a stasis-induced dream. That he would most likely not wake up.

Ever.

* * *

><p>The ever invisible presence of the All Spark, he knew now, was always there with him. It was everywhere in this city; not simply the ball of light encased in glass, but this entire non-reality. It had told him so itself; <em>"This is my world, a place I can roam free without the need of a vessel.<em>".

And here he was perched on the ledge of the building roof he had been stuck on. Looking down, he noted that it was a long, long way down to the ground below. Perhaps being flung off a building with similar elevation by Megatron had dampened his slight fear of heights, and his greater fear of falling. But, despite everything that had happened to him all in a rather sudden manner, he was finding himself _bored_. The All Spark utterly refused to let him off of this roof, and every time he found himself thinking back on everyone on Earth, he was chastised for it; told countless times that he would never see them again. That this was his only true home. A further reminder on how he was stuck here.

But disturbingly enough, after all that had taken place, he had gotten used to the feeling of someone watching him, of breezes that would occasionally wrap themselves around him before disappearing, of the voice that he wasn't sure if it was in his head or not. He did not like how, after everything this very presence had put him through, he felt almost _lonely_ when it was gone.

A minute tremor ran through the city; Sam thought perhaps the All Spark was distracting itself, when he could have sworn he heard a deep, guttural string of Cybertronian. He moved to where he could see the encased orb, glancing to it quizzically. The light flared harshly, he could almost _feel_ the angered energy rolling off of it. Winds whipped irately around him, blowing through the rooftops. Looking out to the far side of the city (where it faded away to nothing), he squinted to see a tiny ball of white light growing out to the black.

This light was very different from the All Sparks. While the All Sparks was a harsh, blinding white-blue, this strange, unnamed light was warmer. A more golden-white hue which was much like the sun, he noted, blinding to look directly at, but softer than that of the All Spark.

It glowed brighter and brighter until Sam had to turn his gaze down. The normally stoic All Spark was stirring quietly, but furiously around him. Obviously this was not a normal part of this abnormal world. So…what could this be? The winds wrapped tightly around him. There was a final flash and the light dissipated. Sam lifted his head to see what had become of the light; he was shocked to find six large, metallic beings standing before him. He could tell -vaguely- that these were Transformers; Cybertronians, in their own right. But their design was so different, age or evolution could have changed them. All six were rather similar in form; each was translucent as a softer light burned from behind them, dampening the blue tone around him.

"_Samuel James Witwicky…"_ The deep voice of one spoke, startling him.

"Y-Yes?" He answered, the All Spark cut in before the being could speak again. Its voice frightening calm and monotone after the fury he had felt from it only moments earlier.

"_I know why you have come. But your efforts are futile. He is mine…"_

The beings blatantly ignored the deadly voice and continued to address Sam.

"_We have been watching you for a very long time…" _A different being spoke, its voice softer than the first, _"We had many plans for you young one." _The one that had spoken first sighed at the look of confusion on Sam's face.

"_Perhaps an introduction would be appropriate. We are-"_

"_The _Six_ Primes." _The All Spark interrupted, sneering the word 'six'. The six beings, the Primes, appeared to become a little more solemn than they had already seemed. The All Spark continued,

"_They are- were the original Transformers. Forged by…Primus, himself. They were the beginnings of what would come to be my own children. They have no connection to me, not in the way my children do. They only followed His orders and fashioned my old vessel. A place to keep their new energy source." _Though its words and voice remained soft, they were spoken with the air of bitterness. The Primes shifted their optics to where the orb pulsed in its glass shell. The third Prime spoke first,

"_You have been toying with fate far too long, All Spark…"_

"_The boys destiny was not to end here…not with you." _Another continued, _"You have altered his fate, the fate of all Cybertronians."_

"_No. You are wrong…he is mine."_

Its voice was beginning to tremble in an effort to remain impassive as it grew angrier.

"_I will not let you take him away from me. Never. My very existence brought your destruction once before…do not think that I cannot do it again." _The last of its words had become a hissed whisper with promises of violence and pain. Sam shivered against the winds that blew with such a force; yet never once moved his hair or clothes.

"_You have become so corrupted over these many cycles… If you do not relinquish you hold on the boy, All Spark, we shall use _all_ necessary forces. Do not forget that." _The Prime speaking turned to Sam and held out one clawed metal hand; an offering to go with them, escape the All Spark. Something he had wanted to do so very badly when he first arrived here.

So why wasn't he accepting?

Smaller buildings began to sputter in and out of non-reality. The Prime offering his hand stepped back in surprise as more structures began to disappear and reappear. The glass encased confine of the All Spark was cracking. Thin lines that spider-webbed around the metal bars holding it together. There was a rumbling in a distance, the winds held tighter to Sam as the All Spark whispered one last thing, its voice managing to carry over the city.

"_You will never have him…"_

The Six Primes jerked back from the All Sparks voice as nearly the entire city began to flicker away.

The last thing Sam remembered hearing was the echoing sound of glass breaking.

* * *

><p>After sitting for what felt like several hours, Jazz was getting bored. Normally this would be a terrifying thought to many of his comrades. Bored Jazz was third on the list of things that mean trouble, just beneath Bored Twins and Deceptions. However, there was nothing here to do or to get into trouble <em>with<em>, so Jazz was stuck twiddling his thumbs; something he had picked up on the Internet.

"_Jazz…" _The deep booming voice startled him. Pointing his weapon in random directions, he shouted,

"Who's there?"

"_There is little time to explain… The Matrix is not yet ready to take you. Your friend is in danger. Find him before he loses himself. Before his fate is beyond destroyed…" _The invisible beings voice faded away. Leaving Jazz very alone.

And very confused.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN<span>_: I've noticed I have a habit of knocking Sam unconscious at the end of every chapter. Oh well, maybe it's just an All Spark kink. Pfft, I couldn't keep a straight face typing that. Anyways, here's another chapter, a little shorter than the first two I believe. I've also taken out The Fallen because frankly, I don't like him at all.

I hope you all enjoy the small changes! (And thanks for all the alerts too!)

_Threat: A person or thing likely to cause ruin or hostile actions towards others._

~DrHooksTowingandCo


	4. Halfway Gone

_Chapter Four__:_ Halfway Gone

* * *

><p>Sam, quite frankly, was beginning to feel tired of all the flashing lights and blacking out.<p>

In his dazed state of mind, it took him a moment to realize where he was sitting. This wasn't the blue city. No, it definitely was not. Sunlight, warm and bright, shone down from the sky between two buildings which retained a sane height of only a few feet. Several metal garbage bins sat innocently along one concrete wall.

There was no sign of the All Spark. Was it possible it hadn't made it to wherever this is? Slowly, he stood, groaning quietly as his knees and back cracked.

"_Do be careful, Samuel. You haven't used a physical body in some time."_

Sam spun around, the voice having startled him. There was nothing behind him. Absolutely nothing. So…he _hadn't_ escaped the All Spark. A sigh and a small, half-hearted laugh met his ears.

"_No, Samuel, I am afraid that you have not gotten rid of me. Nor will you anytime soon."_

"Well, w-where are we?" He questioned the air in front of him.

"_I am surprised,"_ The All Spark didn't _sound_ surprised as it continued, _"I thought you would be able to recognize your home planet. Samuel, we are on Earth. Of course, it is not the Earth you are expecting."_

"I-I know what planet we're on." He said indignantly, "What do you mean 'not the Earth I'm expecting'? Why are we here?"

"_My dear Samuel, I will admit, the appearance of the Primes threw me off. I cannot quite sense them like I would my own children. I…lost my focus. The city fell apart and disappeared after I threw us into this alternate dimension. I would not risk losing you over something so frivolous."_

It took Sam a while to gather a reply because his brain had started feeling fogging; making it difficult to concentrate.

"A-alright. So we're in some alternate dimension? Does that mean…?"

"_That no one from your previous life exists in this world? Of course. It is definitively safer where none of my creations can reach us. More importantly, neither can the Primes. You are free from them here Samuel. I have given you a chance to return to the place most familiar to you. This will make you happy, correct?"_

"Er…I – yeah…" He trailed of, thoughts drifting to his parents, 'Bee…how they were still without of his reach. How he couldn't see them. A noise of disapproval echoed against the concrete walls -or was it still in his head? - he stood quite alone in between.

"_Samuel, Samuel…you honestly need to stop thinking about these beings if the mere thought of them brings you so much…sadness."_

The fog in his mind grew steadily heavier; Sam supposed it was akin to the winds of the blue city, only the All Spark held no power over this Earth.

Did it?

* * *

><p>The silver saboteur had become steadily more confused as time had passed.<p>

First off, he had been left alone for some time in the black empty space, with no further enlightenment. After that, everything around him got very bright and very warm and then he wasn't in the empty space anymore.

With a thump Jazz found himself suddenly in the middle of a street in his alt. mode. A rusty pickup swerved around him, nearly careening into a parked car. Realizing he should probably move, Jazz spun his tires and peeled off down the road.

Later, the man driving the pickup would be sitting in a police station, trying to explain to one of the officers how a Pontiac had fallen from the sky.

* * *

><p>Jazz drove until he reached an abandoned looking section of buildings. Parking, he ran system checks over himself. Nothing. Everything was normal with the exception of him being pretty dead a while ago.<p>

Which brings him to his location; his internal GPS was now telling him his was downtown in…_Mission City_? Doubling checking, he confirmed that it was telling the truth. But…how? The place had been in ruins the last he'd seen of it, what the Decepticons blowing up buildings and altogether causing chaos. Surely it hadn't been _that_ long since the incident.

Oh.

His chronometer was telling him it had only been a couple of days since the battle. Scanning his surroundings and as much of the city as possible from his location, Jazz deduced that there was absolutely _nothing_ damaged on a large scale _anywhere_ nearby.

Where were the humans trying to cover it up? Or repairs still being started and finished? Was he being Punk'd? The ridiculous thought was seriously considered for a moment before it was laughed at and deleted.

Pulling himself out of park, Jazz started to drive; remembering the words of the invisible entity, he sobered up. A friend in danger? What was that supposed to mean? Clearly the Autobots had won if the city was already returned to its previous state. So…who was in danger? These and similar questions bombarded his processor as the saboteur drove aimlessly through the streets.

* * *

><p>Sam was still standing alone in an alley.<p>

Well, not totally alone. There was still the tiny voice of an all-knowing energy in the back of his head. He was unsure whether or not he wanted to leave here, so the All Spark decided for him.

"_We should leave. It would be unwise to continue to stay here. You need this time on your home planet, whilst I need this time to regain my strength."_

"What? W-what does that mean?"

"_As I have said before, building up that city took much energy to do. That along with the arrival of the Primes, and me bringing us here, has left me terribly fatigued. However, it should only take but a few hours until I can take us from here."_

Sam was rather confused at this point. Hadn't they All Spark just drained itself for the sole purpose of getting them _here_? Wasn't the universe-thing safe from the Primes?

"_Somewhat, Samuel. Though I hold no control over the environment here, that does not mean the Primes have the same restrictions. I believe they will find us eventually…" _At this the All Spark paused. The silence was a little awkward, considering it was inside of Sam's head.

"_But it is not them I worry about. No… If the Primes find us, I would be able to hold them back, send us to an entirely different dimension. The one I worry about…is Primus himself."_

"Primus?" Sam wondered aloud. The All Spark did not respond right away.

"…_Primus; the one who had initially begun race of Cybertronians. He directed the Seven Primes in the creation of my primary vessel, the one which you destroyed, and gave me life. Though the Primes are powerful in their own right, it is only a miniscule percentage of the power Primus possesses. He is the only one who could extinguish my life-force permanently." _The All Spark finished solemnly.

Sam only nodded. His head was feeling foggy again, but that didn't stop him from starting to walk to where the alley met open sidewalk.

He only made it a few steps before there was a funny feeling in the back of his head. Like a tugging sensation. It got stronger and he had to place a hand against the cool brick of the building beside him to keep standing. The All Spark did not speak. The tugging grew worse and a then there was a noise. A tone that started low and humming, steadily growing into a high-pitched. It only increased the pounding in his head.

Sam's hand left the wall to join the other in clamping hard over his ears, trying to staunch the noise. Without the support of the wall, he fell to his knee, teeth grit, a low groan of pain passing his lips. His eyes were shut tight, there was a flash that glowed red beneath his eyelids. And suddenly…

Nothing.

The noise and the tugging feeling had simply disappeared. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Sam found himself still kneeling on the dirty pavement of the alley. Nothing had changed.

Except now there was a pair of feet in his line of vision.

* * *

><p>Jazz had set himself a slower pace than he would have normally liked. However, if he was going to find this 'friend in danger', he would need to take it slow in order to locate them. So far none of his Autobot comrades had answered their comm. frequencies; in fact, it was as if they weren't even there anymore.<p>

All he could hear was static.

Everything here was strange. And now -despite the fact that this was so improbable it could even the most imaginative 'bots would've short-circuited- Jazz was fairly certain this was _not_ the same universe he had been sparked into.

A ping interrupted his thought process. A flare of energy, akin to the All Spark, sparked on his radars. It burst in a wave of energy before momentarily disappearing and returning to pulse steadily, smaller than before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: _Well, here's another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This one is probably one of the shorter chapters word wise. _And look!_ Sam didn't pass out at the end of this one! I feel so accomplished. Anyways, thanks for all reviews, favourites and alerts! They are much appreciated.

If anyone wants to see my 'Head-cannon Sam', the link is on my profile!

_Halfway: At a point between two others._

_Gone__: No longer present; departed._

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	5. Incarnate

_Chapter 5__: _Incarnate

* * *

><p>Sam stared long and hard at the pair of feet in front of him before raising his head.<p>

A boy, who looked Sam's age if not a year or two older, stood before him. His dark hair made his already pale skin appear even paler. Dancing along one arm were many darkly tattooed marks that, if his memory served him, were identical to the runes on the All Sparks' old container. The marks would catch the light and glint as though they were not made of ink, but of molten silver.

He was staring at Sam with strange, equally silver, eyes and a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello again, Samuel."

* * *

><p>Jazz continued on his way through the city.<p>

Re-scanning every possible area in his sensor range before he was able to get a better idea of where the All Spark energy had come from. It was stronger than the first instance he had picked it up, and it was steadily growing in strength.

* * *

><p>Sam remained where he was on the ground, slack-jawed and stunned by the sudden turn of events. The All Spark, however, appeared momentarily unconcerned. It was marvelling in its new found limbs.<p>

"I have only ever been confined to my first vessel …" The boy turned one bony, pale hand around at the wrist, flexing the fingers in an almost child-like enthrallment. "I shall admit…I have never felt this before. Such…such physical _freedom_. It feels fascinating." The All Spark closed its eyes and stretched, sighing heavily.

Sam, pulled out of his stupor, continued to stare before words found him.

"S-So…I- you-? You're a-a _guy_?"

One silver eye opened as the other followed, watching Sam with an amused look, chuckling quietly in the same airy tone the All Sparks mental voice had.

"Nonsense, my dear Samuel. It is impossible, for I am energy and therefore, have no gender. I simply had to choose one or the other to act as a…_new _vessel_. _It is amazing, to see without feeling, to feel without seeing..." The All Spark trailed off and did not elaborate. Sam shifted his gaze from the strange boy-All Spark to the clear blue skies above his head. His mind still felt foggy and now he was even more confused.

* * *

><p>Jazz continued to get closer and closer to the exact location of the energy source. On his way, he had pinged the frequencies of every bot on the Earth team.<p>

No response.

* * *

><p>The All Spark slowly brought its hands back down to its side, looking down at Sam, its head tilted in curiosity.<p>

"Samuel…why are you still on the floor? Do you require my assistance?" It did not wait for an answer as the All Spark extended an arm to pull the shorter boy back to his feet, "Are you alright, Samuel?"

Sam nodded his head, and allowed himself to be pulled up. He felt shaky, and his face was paler than normal.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just… a little weirded out I guess."

This was definitely the understatement of the year. He was feeling…unnerved, amongst other things. Seeing the All Spark in such a form was strange in the non-familiarity of it, something which would have been funny any other time. He was all too used to the shimmering, metallic, engraved Cube the All Spark had resided in the first time he had ever laid eyes on it. The boy-All Spark frowned,

"Samuel…I would most appreciate it if you no longer thought of my previous confines." Sam didn't acknowledge the All Spark request and instead blurted out something that had been bothering him for a while.

"You sound different…. Er, I mean from when you were inside my head and, yeah…" He trailed his sentence off lamely. Besides, in his head was the only place he had really ever _heard_ the All Sparks voice before.

A small, almost sad smile briefly flashed across the All Sparks human face before it became unreadable,

"Of course, Samuel. I will admit to you that I have never, how would I put this, had_ many _things to be emotional about since the day I was created. Being in this human form may also factor in differences in my vocal patterns. As energy, I had no need to speak what I wished to convey out loud." The boy reached for Sam's hand again begun pulling him towards the open sidewalk.

"It is best we do not stay here for much longer."

* * *

><p>Optimus had locked himself in his office.<p>

Paperwork had become a wonderful excuse to be alone. Especially with all that had happened in the last month. Ratchet was currently working on repairing Jazz's…body, so that proper arrangements could be made. Ironhide busied himself in the gun range. And Bumblebee…

Optimus vented.

The scout had volunteered himself to survey the surrounding cities and towns, checking for Decepticon activity. Though Optimus had been reluctant at first, unsure of how their youngest team member was coping, he allowed Bumblebee to take the mission. Some days he agreed with his decision, perhaps it was best that the youngling had time to himself; but other days, he wondered…

Had he made the right choice? Had any of his decisions helped them in the future?

Part of him said yes, with Megatron gone, this planet would be safe and they would have a new home to greet their surviving comrades.

Another part of him, a larger part, disagreed vehemently. The war had ended for now, but in ending this war, he had lost his brother, _and _they had missed one Decepticon, Starscream, who would no doubt bring an even greater number of Decepticons than they could Autobots. So, in that, they had failed Earth. _He_ had failed to keep this planet from feeling the deadly grasp of their war. Would this young solar system become just as burned out and dead as Cybertron was now?

He could only hope.

* * *

><p>Jazz had turned down the next street, much less crowded than the last, and noticed the signature was moving now. Not very fast, but definitely away from where it had been moments ago.<p>

Sam was being all but dragged behind the All Spark as it set a brisk pace, determined to get them away from the alley as quickly as possible. There weren't many people, or even cars for that matter, on this particular stretch of road and sidewalk. Sam looked to the back of the All Sparks head, wondering just where in the world they were going, when a flash of silver-grey caught his attention.

"…Jazz?"

* * *

><p>Oooh. I'm evil. I wanted to continue this, but decided against it. :D Sorry this thing took so damn long. I've been stuck in the middle of absolute <em>nowhere<em> for two weeks for 'family vacation'. Half of it was the rest of my family having a bitch-fest, but other than that, I had no inspiration for this until a while after I got back.

AAH! There's so many scene changes! -_-'

Also, sorry it's so short. I can't write long chapters because I enjoy cliffhangers. _-apologizes-_

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	6. Nexus

_Chapter Six__: _Nexus

* * *

><p>As far as he could tell, he was dead. Killed, as he recalled, by an insect! One measly human had brought upon his demise! This, it was impossible! He, Megatron, could not <em>possibly <em>have been beaten by such a small insignificant creature.

…But there was no denying he was very, very offline. He remembered the burn of power from the All Spark as it burned out his spark. The intense heat had melted to his very core. And it _hurt_. Slag, he remembered trying to claw at it, trying to rid himself of the molten pieces of his chest plate. He remembered there had been a flash of white and he had fallen.

His last memory of life had been Optimus; standing over him as his body convulsed one last time before shutting down completely.

Optimus…

Perhaps it was _not _Optimus who had been- NO! Megatron growled angrily as the thought crossed his processor. It was Optimus who was wrong! He was weak, unwilling to take power when it was given to him, defending these puny organic…_things _who held no significant purpose_._ Megatron slammed a fist on the floor. Stewing in his anger as he realized where he was.

…Or where he wasn't.

He was surrounded by darkness. One long, seemingly endless stretch of nothing. It was empty and silent and _frag_ if he had to stay here another astrosecond he would offline himself…again. The Pit would have been more welcome than this.

However, this black nothing, was in fact…a blessing in disguise.

Or was it a curse?

* * *

><p>Sam's question had been more to himself then to anyone in particular; however, the All Spark had most definitely heard him. The All Spark halted its forward pace in favour of turning to face behind them, pulling Sam closer to it.<p>

Sure enough, the silver-grey Pontiac was peeling down the street towards them. Sam stared, relived to see something familiar in this alternate dimension he had been taken to, as the saboteur drew closer. But…_how_? Surely the All Spark hadn't-

"_No, Samuel, it was not me who brought him here." _The All Sparks voice echoed in his head, startling the boy.

_But-?_

"_Primus, Samuel." _The All Sparks mental voice reverberated bitterly, _"If I am able to travel through such dimensions with you, then why not he with my own creations? It was Primus who brought Jazz here, and I can only guess as to why." _It was quiet for a moment, _"There is no point in trying to oust him, I am still building up the energy I need to continue."_

_Oh_, Sam thought back.

The Solstice slowed and pulled up to where the two stood still on the sidewalk. A tinted window rolled down on its own as a voice floated from the radio speakers.

"Sam?"

* * *

><p>Megatron sat for what felt like an eternity before something happened.<p>

A voice, deep and gravelly, boomed out of the darkness.

"_Megatron…"_ The voice echoed off of walls the Decepticon warlord could not see as he stood, searching for the voices origin.

"Who is there?" He demanded, "Show yourself!" His demands went ignored as the voice continued.

"_You are here because I called have you…" _Who was this invisible being? The voice laughed, _"I believe you do not need to know that to hear what I am going to…propose…"_

Megatron scowled at the darkness, "Then why have you called me here?" He shouted into the empty space before him. This voice had heard his thoughts and this did not sit well with Megatron.

"_You do not wish to be here, do you? You want revenge on the ones who did this to you, do you not? …The weak organic creatures and the Autobots they aligned themselves with…"_ It trailed off for a moment, Megatron could almost _hear_ the smirk behind the silence, _"…Optimus Prime…?"_

"I-" The reminder of his only brother and his death refueled the slowly smoldering pit of anger and hatred, increasing it a tenfold. The blame for his death did not solely rest on the pathetic human child, but also on his younger brother!

It was Optimus who had made the decision to cast the All Spark from Cybertron. Optimus, who had been thwarting his plans to restore Cybertron to its original glory from the very beginning. Optimus who had let the excuse for a life form destroy him. And after all he had done to ensure his sparkling brother survived the dangerous journey of being marked as the next Prime…

It was betrayal.

The invisible being laughed once again, _"I can give you your revenge…I can bring you back to the world of the living… You need only agree to my terms…" _It hissed out the last words.

"And what _are_ your terms?" Megatron growled in no direction in particular, when he was met with silence, e demanded again, "What do you _want_ from me!"

"_Oh nothing…not yet…"_ The entity purred dangerously, the smug undertone serving only to make the deceased Decepticon Commander more frustrated. He did not answer, suspicion muddling his thought process.

"_Well…if you would rather _stay_…I shall take my leave…" _The unseen speakers' voice began to fade.

"Wait."

With one clawed hand clenched tightly into a fist, Megatron quickly made his decision. Sealing his fate with two words.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>The All Spark glared heavily at Jazz, whose attention was focused on the shorter boy.<p>

"Uh, y-yes, it's me. Is that- you're really Jazz?" Sam asked carefully, not wanting this to be an illusion.

"Th' last time Ah checked, yeah." The Pontiac chuckled quietly, there was a tension in the air as the All Spark gripped Sam's hand tighter, keeping him close as Jazz continued, "So what happened to ya?"

"_Refrain from revealing me in my current state Samuel. I can block my signature with Jazz in such close proximity, but he has already felt the pulse I sent out when we arrived. It is very likely that is how he found us."_ The All Sparks voice reverberated in his head before he answered.

"Um, well," Sam stuttered around his words, "that's right, y-you weren't there when I…uh, died too." Jazz waited in silence as Sam continued, revealing as little as he could and refraining from bringing up his 'friend' hovering behind him. And, after a moment of quiet, the saboteur's passenger door popped open.

With the open invitation in front of him, Sam slide into the empty driver's seat, allowing the All Spark personified to sit in the passenger's seat. Back ridged and shoulders tense; Sam could tell it was agitated though the All Sparks face remained unchanging.

They had driven in silence for a few streets before Jazz spoke through the speakers again.

"You said th' All Spark back-fired or somethin' on ya? Ah suppose it makes sense, there was All Spark energy comin' from th' position I found you an' your…companion." Jazz sounded apprehensive about his second human passenger. "Feels like somethin's blockin' it now." Sam's eyes immediately flicked over to the stock-still All Spark-personified sitting next to him. The shorter, more human boy was currently panicking quietly inside his head as Jazz came closer to the dreaded question pertaining Sam's new found 'companion' as the Autobot had put it.

Little did Sam know, the straight-faced All Spark-personified, was having its own internal dilemma.

* * *

><p><em>How did he know? How could he <em>possibly_ have known? There was just no way. It couldn't- _He _couldn't have…_

These questions and rambling thoughts were all that currently occupied the All Sparks mind. It all seemed so impossible; it had taken all precautions, hadn't it? So _how_ had Primus sent a dead mech to the proper dimension and proper location _before_ the All Spark itself had made it there? He couldn't have known where the All Spark would have gone. Not after all this time.

_Why? Why must you always attempt to ruin me? You cannot win _Creator_. You did not give me my freedom when you designed me, yet you had me so carelessly give it away to all I created? I had to take it when I had the chance, lest I be confined to my vessel walls, lost in that temple until the ends of time. _

_Perhaps you should have seen this coming. Because that is what you do, is it not? _

You could have stopped me and you know it.

_You could have stopped me from whispering things to the Thirteenth. Things which would one day get him and his brothers killed. Your only _true _creations besides myself._

_You could have stopped me when I focused on the Lord High Protector. When I twisted his desires and watched as he destroyed everything in the precious little world that _I_ built for you. _

_And all that while you had been using me. Waiting for the moment when you would abandon all to take care of a so-called 'duty' you have deemed too important to tell me._

_Can you hear me? This. Is. All. Your. Fault. _

* * *

><p>They had reached the highway.<p>

"So who's your friend Sam?" The boy in question cursed internally as the Autobots voice drifted out of the speakers.

"Uh, well…you see it's, ah, it's-"

"It does not concern you." The All Spark spoke aloud for the first time in a while. Its voice terse and strained as though something was bothering it; which it was. Sam, however, had no way of knowing what.

* * *

><p>Jazz watched both his passengers curiously. Sam's heart rate was elevated, like something was making him panic. And judging by the way his eyes were flickering from the windshield to the mystery boy with the funny eyes in the seat next to him, the saboteur had a pretty good idea what it was.<p>

Bringing up his scanner programs again, Jazz ran several basic checks over his second passenger.

And ran them again.

Nothing. He couldn't get a reading on the second boy aside from his systems telling him that the boy was _there_ and not a figment of his imagination. How was this human –who Jazz was _really_ starting to doubt was human- be blocking his-

Wait.

"You…you're th' one who's been blockin' th' All Spark signal! Sam what in th' Pit is goin' on here? Who is this?" He demanded harshly. If this was what the voice had warned him about, then Sam was the friend in danger and _this_ was the cause. And he needed to know. Now.

"I-" Sam began before he was cut off by the Pontiac suddenly slamming on his brakes. A wave of sharp pain ran through his circuits, caused by some unseen force.

And then the veil came off.

A wave of All Spark energy came barrelling from the boy opposite the driver's seat. Another sharp pain drove through him, concentrating ever closer around his chest plating. There was no one around the highway to assist them. His doors opened of their own accord, the unnamed boy exiting first before Sam followed, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>"W-What's going on-?" Sam asked before a rough tug on his arm pulled him behind the All Spark. The silver car seemed to curl in on itself in pain as the All Spark raised its heavily marked left arm, which was glowing faintly. Its voice quiet but carrying.<p>

"You will do well to stay away from us, Autobot Jazz. Or I shall _personally_ make sure you stay in two pieces this time…"

There was a shuddering groan of metal bending in ways it shouldn't. Dulled noises of pain emerged from the Pontiac's interior as the All Sparks human body slowly clenched its fist tightly around the air in front of it. Suddenly, there was silence.

Relaxing its arm, the All Spark fell to its knees.

And laughed.

* * *

><p>… Wow this is the longest chapter I've written so far.<p>

And there we have it. A little more on the All Sparks rather vague history and a big peek into its thoughts.

I like using fate where Megs is concerned because it's synonymous with both '_doom_' and '_fortune_', so his predicament could go either way in my opinion.

I also realise I have a _really_ bad habit of killing/re-killing people/Cybertronians.

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	7. Fabrication

_Chapter Seven__: _Fabrication

* * *

><p>Sam only watched as the All Sparks laughter choked off into nothing, leaving the silent figure staring up at the sky. He tentatively stepped forward, about to lay a hand on the All Sparks human shoulder when it suddenly stood. Sam pulled back sharply, surprised by the abrupt movement, and his hand was grabbed, pitching him forward into the All Sparks chest. A pair of arms held him tightly as the All Spark spoke.<p>

"We have to leave. I have exhausted what little energy I had built up, it is not safe here anymore, Samuel."

Sam, reminded of what close physical contact they were in, flushed before he peered over the side of the All Sparks arm to where Jazz's alt. mode sat unmoving.

"What happened to Jazz? Is he-"

"He is gone, Samuel. We can only hope he does not return." It added, "Though, _He_ will have most likely sent him back to our proper universe, to warn the remaining Autobots."

"He?" Sam questioned. The All Sparks molten silver eyes flashed dangerously.

"Primus, Samuel. He is interfering with my plans."

* * *

><p>Jazz noticed the absence of pain, onlined his optics to find himself in his bi-pedal form, sitting back in the dark place. So that must mean…<p>

"_Jazz…"_ The invisible voice spoke out of the darkness, its tone kind and almost…sad. Jazz turned to his right, not knowing where the voice came from.

"Hey! Wha' was that back there? Wha's goin' on?" The voice did not answer right away, a sigh echoed through the nothing in front of him.

"_So now you have seen the extent of the All Sparks corruption. It has- is a danger to everything around it. Including young Sam… I cannot send you back there."_

"Wha'? But wha' was all that about savin' Sam? You said he was in trouble!"

"_I did…however; young Sam is not the only friend you must fear for…" _The non-entity paused, leaving Jazz tense, _"The Cybertronians on Earth, your Autobot comrades must be warned of the All Sparks distorted fantasies. They need to know what has befallen Samuel."_

"Alright, but before you start sendin' me places, let me ask; who are you?"

"_You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you."_

And with that cryptic remark ringing in his audios, Jazz fell back into the same light that had consumed him in the first place.

* * *

><p>His body hurt.<p>

But was that possible? Last he had known he had no body to feel hurt with. Laughter from the dark, booming voice was still resounding around him.

"What. Is…this?" He strained with the words. Fresh laughter echoed from all corners of the endless darkness.

"_This Megatron… This is…life!"_ The voice ended almost gleefully before Megatrons offline conscious became no more.

He woke up somewhere dark. Not the total crushing black he had found himself in before, but it was dark all the same. He was surrounded by something momentarily unfamiliar to him.

Water, his processor supplied. Ah, so he was still on this wretched planet? The insects and their new Autobot companions must have dumped his body along with the rest of his subordinates. Slowly, the great silver warlord pulled himself out of the grainy rock known as 'sand' that had accumulated around his corpse in the time he had not been occupying it. Once free, he stared at his surroundings at the floor of this 'ocean'. Bodies and various parts littered the ground all around him.

Unfazed by the corpses of his followers, Megatron was preoccupied with a thought as he continued to stare at the wreckage at his feet. There were two missing from the dead.

Realizing things had…_changed _while he was absent, Megatron set to testing his systems; making sure everything was in perfect working order before he rocketed off the ocean floor. Heading without delay to the open air and continuing on well past the atmosphere.

The Autobots could wait. He had some _other _unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

><p>Megatron would have no worries about the Autobots noticing him, as they had a problem of their own.<p>

Yes, their problem seemed like a much bigger concern as Ratchet had entered Optimus' office, bearing the shocking news.

"Jazz's body, it's _gone_!"

A red light blinked one last time before shutting off. The signature the radar that the little light had been connected to had left its range on its course to the stars.

* * *

><p>Jazz came to in the middle of another street. The screeching of tires met his audios as the black striped, bright yellow Camaro fishtailed to avoid him. Jazz imagined if 'Bee had been in his bi-pedal mode, the poor scouts' optics would be bugging out of his head. Opening a private channel on his comm. frequency, Jazz spoke to an old friend for the first time in what felt like forever,<p>

"_Sup, 'Bee?"_

* * *

><p>Amidst the chaos concerning Jazz's missing body, no one seemed to remember the scout who had been -for lack of a better word- <em>scouting<em> out of and around the city. That was until said scout commed his leader with one short message.

"_Returning to base. Bringing guest." _

The transmission ended leaving Optimus rather worried and more than a little confused. However, his confusion did not last long as a proximity alarm began beeping, announcing the imminent arrival of one spark signature recognized as Bumblebee, and another not registered in the computer systems. The guest the scout had elusively spoken of.

A Decepticon?

Perhaps another Autobot whose entry had gone unnoticed by their computers? The young Prime could only wonder.

Ten minutes later and the once still desert was kicked up by two sets of tires speeding towards the fenced off, temporary, could-use-more-work, Autobot base.

Another ten and the yellow and black paint scheme of the Camaro could be seen, followed by a glint of silver partially covered by a churning cloud of sand.

Five minutes and the outlines of the two cars were becoming clearer and clearer.

Two minutes and they finally halted. The clanking and whirring indicating transformation were all that penetrated the dust cloud a moment before it cleared to reveal a stunned looking scout and his 'guest'. Said guest was grinning ear-to-ear, figuratively speaking, as he spoke.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p>"W-what? What plans?" Sam asked after the All Spark had released him, only to grab him by the hand again and begin walking. The All Spark smiled with its back to Sam before answering.<p>

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment, Samuel. We must focus on leaving this spot. It cannot be safe."

"How do you-?" Sam was beginning to question when the All Spark whirled around, grabbing him and turning him to face where they had come from. Sam found himself looking at nothing. Just curbside and half-dead grass…but something was missing.

"Jazz, where'd he go? What's going on?" The All Spark stared on grimly.

"That is Primus interfering, Samuel. The body Jazz inhabited was simply an imitation of his old one. Once his spark has left it, it can no longer exist."

"But-"

"Yes Samuel, like Jazz this is not your true body. It is but a replication of the original. It is impossible for physical entities to travel from one dimension to the next." Sam nodded blankly, his head still reeling at the thought that he was inside a body that wasn't his…but was at the same time, just not the right one.

The All Spark continued to drag him further and further away from the spot where Jazz's 'body' had been. Muttering quietly to itself in a language Sam would not be able to understand even if he could hear it, the All Spark kept a close watch on the skies above them and the roads around them. Something was stirring in the air, and it knew all too well what was coming.

But never mind that now; this was no time to begin panicking. It had to get Sam away. They needed to be well away from this area and out of this dimension as soon as it could gather up the energy needed to make the trip.

Then its plans could continue, without interference.

* * *

><p>Ah, this took a long time to write, and it's not even that long. Feeling rather <em>blah<em> at the moment. Having some minor writers block and on top of that, _school_ is starting soon, which means updates will probably become even slower within a week or two. I'll try to get as much done as I can.

Oh I _hate_ writing the bits with NEST and the other Autobots, I'm terrible at keeping track of everyone. But, it's got to be there, or the story cannot continue!

If anyone's got any ideas, I'm all ears.

_Fabrication: to invent something typically with deceitful intent; to lie._

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	8. Iconoclasm   1 of 2

_ Chapter Eight:_ Iconoclasm

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

Such a simple word in itself.

Yet in its answer, a thousand possibilities.

One word and suddenly simply existing becomes a task both complicated and confusing.

This was the first time that it had ever questioned itself. The first time it broke from the haze it had been mindlessly floating in since the day of its creation.

It still remembers the day when it first existed.

No sense of self, no train of thought all to itself. There was only the comforting energy of the one known to it solely as 'Creator' and the dark vessel it was confined to. It was also aware of thirteen other 'presences' around it.

But it was incapable of seeing their physical bodies, only their unique-yet-similar signatures which were much smaller than the energy of the Creator.

Even in being blind and surrounded by strange, unseen entities, it did not question. It would never question its Creator, because everything for it simply _was_.

The Creator spoke to it, a shared link between Creator and creation. He explained little. Naming the thirteen beings 'Primes' and giving it its name; All Spark.

The All Spark understood its purpose without truly understanding. Its powers, untapped and seemingly endless, were to be used towards the creation of new life. A new planet.

Cybertron.

This the All Spark did not question. It only listened without truly hearing and, mindless and thoughtless, it began to work. Of course, the All Spark was not even aware of _how _exactly it was to do this, because it simply did.

Metal grew hot as raw energies poured over it, bending and twisting until two tiny, still bodies lay before the enormous vessel of the All Spark. And there was something missing. The All Spark knew this as well, sending yet another powerful surge rippled through the intricately carved Cube, connecting with the two bodies.

Colours the All Spark could not see worked their way up the two grey protoforms as they slowly came to life.

Two sets of optics onlined, seeing the world which their creator could not. The All Spark never knew what its first children looked like. Only seeing their sparks, glowing tiny and bright from its confines. One spark was very, very different from the other however.

_Spark-bearing capabilities_, was the word given to this new-spark, along with its new title; _femme_.

* * *

><p>For a long time, the All Spark spent its existence creating new sparks for the rapidly climbing population of Cybertron, and providing Creator with excess energy spared in the creation of femmes.<p>

This continued; a consistent, never-ending routine from the walls of the All Sparks temple.

That was, until something happened.

That something was a question. As the All Spark had realized that it was not like its creations, or even the Creator. They were capable of emotions; a word that the All Spark knew by definition, but otherwise meant nothing to it.

Its creations questioned the things around them will the All Spark remained silent. They were sentient while it was-

Nothing. Wasn't it? Something that neither felt nor had any free thoughts of its own couldn't _be_ anything. It was just simply _there_.

This was the first time the All Spark questioned itself. The first time felt something.

It was no happy feeling.

It was anger. It was contempt for the one who had brought it into existence.

However, the newly enlightened All Spark realized it held no chance against Creator. Not now. So it held in its anger and continued its menial duties, waiting.

* * *

><p><em>You wish for a new way to supply power for Cybertron? Then go. I shall provide you with this. Follow my instruction and you shall not fail. Find this energy, use all means necessary to acquire it.<em>

_Let nothing stop you. Nothing at all…_

* * *

><p>This was the All Sparks first lesson; leave a wish unattended and it will manifest into something destructive.<p>

And so ended the Era of the Primes.

* * *

><p>Again, the All Spark remained quiet about its new found freedoms. The Thirteenth Prime was the only one who had ever been in contact with the All Spark in its stages of feeling, but of course, he was no longer around to tell.<p>

The All Spark could only guess, but it was certain _He_ knew. Primus –the Creator- knew everything which would occur, including this. The All Spark knew Primus could have stopped it only so easily.

But he did not. For reasons the All Spark could not yet fathom, it was not destroyed.

And then _they_ came.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that the Primes had been destroyed many years ago, it had not been before one Prime, the third youngest, had found a mate in the small community of All Spark-made Cybertronians. Thus creating the Prime line, each sparkling bearing the marks of their forefather.<p>

But evidently, only some were able to carry the name 'Prime'.

Two brothers entered the All Sparks temple. Both femme born, both descended from the eleventh Prime. The youngest was designated Orion at the time, the elder, Megatron.

One was destined to become Prime any cycle now, the other already titled Lord High Protector. They had come to meet, not with the All Spark, but with the Council. The temple was a quiet location, only a select few were ever permitted entrance.

The All Spark sat, curiously listening to their sparks as the two walked past. Orion was nervous, terribly so it was almost amusing to think how the youngest brother would end up in such a position of power, a position he was reluctant to take.

Still, there was a feeling of great potential, the lingering Prime line. If it had one, the All Spark would have tilted its head, watching the sparks of the two brothers, as it let its energy slowly crackle to the surface. Acknowledging the brothers presence, this also allowed it temporary sight.

Both had turned at the small surge of power, Orion pulled himself closer to his brother, muttering something the All Spark chose not to hear. It pulled back into the Cube as Megatron reassured his brother and they continued forward. Reading the elder brothers spark one last time, the All Spark found something.

_Ah…_

* * *

><p>The Lord High Protector would kill half the council and make an attempt on his brother's life that day.<p>

Cycles later he would broadcast the newly forming Decepticon army, declaring war on the equally new formed Autobots, lead by the former Orion Pax. A war which focused around the only power source of Cybertron. A power source which had since decided to stop working.

This was the All Sparks second lesson; even the strongest of bonds can be obliterated by a single thought.

* * *

><p>Well, it's certainly nice to say hello to everyone again.<p>

I apologize if this is terrible and not up to par. Writers block is a terrible ailment. But a big thanks to everyone who dropped a suggestion to help with my WB, and a big thanks to aliengirlguy for the suggestion about the All Sparks perspective and its thoughts on Sam. The part about Sam, however, will come in the second part of this.

Anyone who is wondering, the link to my idea of a 'playlist' for _Reprise of Forever_ is up on my profile. Feel free to suggest a song if you don't agree with my choices!

_Iconoclasm: the action of attacking or rejecting cherished beliefs._

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	9. Nocuous

_Chapter 9__: Nocuous_

* * *

><p>The two figures walked for what felt like a very long time. Or at least, for one of them it did.<p>

Sam was dizzy, that foggy feeling in his mind had returned, stronger than the last time. They had made it back onto the dusty streets and were currently weaving around tall buildings. He dug his heels into the pavement, stopping the person –who really wasn't a person at all- from dragging him any further. A pair of expressionless silver eyes turned to watch him intently.

"Are you alright Samuel?" The All Spark had stopped walking. Sam didn't answer right away as he stared at the ground by his feet, "Samuel?"

"I-yeah, I'm- I mean no, could we stop?" He muttered the words to the grey concrete. The All Spark checked wearily around them, turning its eyes to the sky before returning to watch Sam cautiously and pulling them both into another alley way.

"Very well Samuel, we've stopped. Now please tell me what is wrong." The All Sparks hands were resting on his shoulders, slowly lowering him to the ground, where it knelt before him.

"'m not…'m not sure. My head feels, foggy…or-or something." The All Spark tilted his chin up with a finger.

"Look at me Samuel, focus on me."

And then it started to rain.

* * *

><p>Reaching the cool emptiness of space was certainly much preferred over the surface of that pit-forsaken planet below him. The starry void around him was almost like a second home. And ever since the death of Cybertron, it had become just that<em>.<em> Their second home.

Speeding past Jupiter, Megatron found himself at the jagged rocky entrance of the makeshift Decepticon base. A _temporary nursery,_ Starscream had called it, as hundreds of hatchling sacks littered the walls.

The noise of his engines was muffled by the space around him as he transformed and landed. Cautiously moving through the twisting entrance, Megatron kept his scanners on high, looking for traps. Knowing his traitorous second, he could never be too careful. Rounding the final corner to the main room, the Decepticon commander found the Seeker muttering quietly to himself as he checked some of the hatchlings in their sack-like membranes. The Seeker had obviously been keeping his scanners on low, so the hatchlings would not be disturbed by the frequencies, as he did not notice the second presence right away.

When he did, metal back struts stiffened as the beige Seeker slowly turned to where the warlord was frowning.

"_Impossible._" The flier spoke quietly, more to himself than the towing silver mech in front of him.

"And yet here I am." A vicious grin spread across his faceplates, void of humour and very, very angry.

For a moment, the beige Seeker just stared. Then, with a small jerk, he seemed to become aware of who he was standing across the room from.

"L-lord Megatron, I- what a…surprise. I was under the impression the human insects had offlined you." _And they clearly hadn't done a very _good_ job, had they?_

"Don't act as though you're pleased to see me, Starscream, it's unbecoming of you." Megatron sneered. The jet allowed his frame to tense up, mentally calculating all of his options as he prepared for whatever it was this 'newly-resurrected' Megatron was about to do.

* * *

><p>Sam tilted his head up to look at the clouds which were now sprinkling water on both him and the All Spark.<p>

"'S raining." Sam mumbled at the sky, the All Spark stared at him, nodding its head.

"Yes Samuel, yes it's raining, it's…" The All Spark trailed off as it too stared into the grey clouds above, "It's…-no!" Sam watched tiredly as the All Sparks human body was pushed backwards, hitting the opposing wall. There was a crack as the sky lit up and the All Sparks body convulsed once before going limp, leaving Sam suddenly and very much alone.

* * *

><p>It knew what was happening. It found itself in a 'parallel-plane', a world between worlds if you will. It had been returned to its ethereal form.<p>

"_Where is Samuel? What have you done with him?" _The All Spark demanded of the six beings standing around it, giving an impression of a feral animal backed into a corner as it had no physical body to manipulate. The Six Primes stood their ground, watching it impassively. Very suddenly, the great voice of Primus boomed from an unseen source.

"_Young Samuel has not been harmed, All Spark. He is much safer now than he is with you." _

"_Lies!"_ The All Spark shouted, _"He is safe with me. _I_ am protecting him from this war…this so called 'fate' you think you have bestowed upon him."_ A heavy sigh echoed through the empty space around them,

"_You have become so corrupted…my creation." _The All Spark projected what could only be described as a scoff,

"_And who may we blame for that? You. You knew. You knew this would happen. You could have destroyed me the moment I had blinked into existence."_

"_I had…hoped I would be wrong. That the signs were misleading."_

"_Well you _were_ wrong," _The All Spark hissed, _"You were wrong to put blind faith behind me and my abilities. Hoping I would stay a perfect, mindless little power box for you to use whenever you felt the need."_ At this Primus paused before answering,

"_Yes, I had. But I also had my reasons. Reasons you do not yet understand All Spark and-"_

"_And I never will understand, is that right? So why do you not simply destroy me now, while you have the chance?" _The All Spark interrupted. The Primes remained unmoving, until a flicker caught the All Sparks attention.

"_Ah, I see." _It mused quietly, _"We are out of your grasp, aren't we? These are a mere projection; I am only in the vicinity of your voice, _Creator._"_ Primus did not comment on the All Sparks revelation.

"_You are blind All Spark, blind to what is in front of you and you know what will happen to the boy if you-"_

"_Enough!"_ The All Spark interrupted violently, lashing out at the projections around it. They dissolved for a moment before returning. _"You are _wrong,_ Creator. So very wrong! Samuel is in no danger with me. He is only ever safe with…with me. Only me!" _It could almost sense the waves of pity rolling from its creator.

"_Then I may only express my sorrows, All Spark. Until all are one." _The voice of Primus slowly faded away along with the projections.

"_Whatever it is you believe will transpire…you are mistaken, Creator!" _The All Spark shouted as it too faded from the plane, back into its human body. The last words of Primus ringing in its ears.

* * *

><p>Woo~, cliffhanger! I'm so so <em>so <em>sorry I've been dead to the keyboard as of late, but I was having trouble continuing to write this. Thankfully a recent bout of inspiration hit me a day or two ago. Hopefully, it'll stay a while longer. Apologies for short-ish chapter

I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. Everything is much appreciated!

_Nocuous__: likely to cause damage or injury; harmful._

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	10. Iridescent 2 of 2

_Chapter 10__:_ Iridescent

* * *

><p>The All Spark sat, dormant and lifeless in its temple.<p>

And it watched.

Watched as its creations destroyed each other. Numb to the screams, the pain, the hundreds of thousands of sparks extinguishing as the battles continued.

After many years, the All Spark could not sense the presence of its Creator, so it remained curled within its Cube, watching and waiting.

The temple, once a quiet, empty place became heavily guarded, filled with noises of echoing explosions from the outside world. Cybertronians calling themselves the 'Autobots' constantly passed it. As it could not see like they saw, it felt through their sparks. Some were filled with hope that the war would end, or perhaps the All Spark would awaken and they would not have to face extinction. But most were filled with sadness and loss. The ones who knew, deep down, this war would never end until every last spark had been snuffed out.

* * *

><p>And suddenly it was moved. Not in the emotional sense, no. It found itself being physically moved by both mech and machine, at least that was what it felt.<p>

It idly wondered exactly where it was going, having never been privy to leave the temple, not that it would have been able to in the first place. It found itself in a large building. This one felt much newer than the temple. And as it was settled into its new resting place, it could do nothing else but watch, and wait.

* * *

><p>The day Megatron came, the youngest Autobot, Bumblebee, had been stationed to guard the All Spark. The moment the great silver tyrant forced his way through the walls, the young scout had sounded an alarm and did not hesitate before launching the All Spark into space.<p>

Leaving the All Spark with its third rule; _solitude does not bring us enlightenment, it is enlightenment that brings us solitude._

* * *

><p>For millions of years it waited. Waiting as it hurtled through space, passing dead planets, whole solar systems and asteroids which occasionally nudged it into a different direction. Of course, the All Spark had no way of knowing this, being so far from Cybertron, it was even more so cut off from the outside. So, as it was caught in the gravity of one planet, the All Spark simply continued whatever it did as it waited, speeding towards the blue and green marbled surface below.<p>

Impact did not hurt.

The All Spark had nothing to feel with. Being cut off from everything here was certainly different from simply being cut off from the world outside of its temple on Cybertron. There, it could at least feel its way through the many sparks of its creation. Here, on this unnamed planet, it could feel nothing, nearly less than nothing.

It was almost unnerving.

But still the All Spark waited.

* * *

><p>One hundred years.<p>

Six hundred years.

Two thousand years.

Eventually, the All Spark had stopped keeping track, as an energon signature had broken its concentration. A very familiar signature, one it picked out very easily.

Megatron.

So the last of the corrupted returns.

Except the signal continued moving, farther and farther away before it stopped. Unmoving, but alive.

So the All Spark could still do nothing but wait and wait.

Two hundred years later and Megatron was brought to it by the inhabitants of this planet, calling themselves humans. It had learned the name as the humans had developed their machines and electronic communication systems. There were many things it had received over the years. The information was most useful.

They ran tests on it. Measuring energy output, using their recently acquired technology, and creating mindless monsters from the mundane, common machines of Earth.

The All Spark knew when they had copied its own signature to track and capture its creations that it had felt falling from the sky. When their attempts proved fruitless, the humans destroyed the remaining false signal and continued testing on the original. Still only beginning to chip the surface of its mysteries, its power.

* * *

><p>It knew when they, its warring creations, had converged upon this planet. It knew when they found it.<p>

The youngest, who turned out smarter than the All Spark had originally believed, had forced its vessel to compress itself. An odd feeling, being even more cramped than it usually felt. The scout was handing it off to someone, not a native to Cybertron; the All Spark couldn't 'see' humans as it saw its creations. So to whom exactly, it wondered briefly, was it being passed to. It pondered for only a second as two shaky hands came into contact with its diminished container. Palms pressed firmly on either side, as though the human was afraid they would drop it.

Samuel.

It had never been touched by a human before this point. The ones from this facility only ever used prods or lifeless machine. But this, this was different. It was a strangely warm feeling, not a sense like with the sparks of its creations, but an invisible heat source reached through the smaller walls of the Cube and reaching the All Spark.

Had the All Spark been aware of such an emotion at the time, it would have said 'love', however, this had not been the case, so the first thing it thought upon contact was,

_Mine._

* * *

><p>It could clearly feel the crackle of energy in the air as the boy pushed it closer and closer to the snarling tyrant's chest plating. Now was more than a perfect opportunity to be rid of the last of the two pawns it had created. They were disposable, nothing more. The last pieces of evidence. Blasting its own energy towards Megatron's eager, greedy spark, it forced its way into his processors and made its fourth and final rule known to the mech in his last moments.<p>

_With infinite power, comes imminent sacrifice._

As its vessel began to deteriorate, it knew it had only moments before it would run out of container and be forced somewhere else. It knew it would not be able to remain here once its vessel burned away, and it knew Samuel would never be safe in this world.

So the All Spark tore a gap between worlds open, knowing it had to take Sam if this was its last chance. Simultaneously pulling itself into this gap and focusing on the small human, the All Spark built up its energy until it exploded outward in a silent flash of light. And it was then did the All Spark discover that humans were more like Cybertronians than originally thought.

Souls.

Like sparks they could be taken, moved or snuffed out of existence. Only the All Spark could not see this one. Simply feel the warmth that was so similar to when Samuel had first held it in its Cube shell.

* * *

><p>The All Spark hummed in its newly made 'vessel' of glass. This small freedom was appreciated. It glowed softly, tweaking a building here or there, anything to make this city perfect as it waited for its human to awake.<p>

* * *

><p>A twinge of something flared up within the All Spark as it sensed the arrival of the Six Primes. Being careful not to injure Samuel in any way, the All Spark tore down the world it had built and stole away with its human once again.<p>

* * *

><p>The All Spark stared at its hands, <em>human hands<em>, as it physically spoke to Samuel for the first time. The sheer amazement in the sensations around it, the ability to truly _see_ was near overwhelming.

And it saw him for the first time.

And he was beautiful.

* * *

><p>The All Spark regained consciousness from the rather unfortunate visit from Primus. Shuffling to where it's human slept peacefully. It stared at the boy, now resting in its arms, as he breathed softly in and out.<p>

Guilt filled silver eyes watched him stir and for the first time, the All Spark wanted to question its reasoning for taking the boy. Yes it could not, had _never_, denied what it was it felt for the boy. But…it wondered sometimes, were those feelings returned?

The boy stirred as the sun slowly peeking over the top of a building and the All Spark quickly pulled its mask of indifference back over its eyes.

* * *

><p>Oh my, I'm alive! <em>So many line breaks...dear God. Please don't hate me.<em>

Argh, I'm not a fan of me right now. I'm not particularly pleased with how this turned out, but getting my thoughts onto Word is certainly better than dropping off the face of the planet, right? Anyways, this took a while to finish, probably because I've been busy with school and work and trying to do NaNoWriMo this year and failing miserably.

But what can you do?

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, since its already been started…sort of.

_Iridescent__:_ Having colors that appear to move and change as the angle at which they are seen changes.

-DrHooksTowingandCo


	11. Treacherous

_Chapter 11__: _Treacherous

* * *

><p><em>The All Spark regained consciousness from the rather unfortunate visit from Primus. Shuffling to where it's human slept peacefully. It stared at the boy, now resting in its arms, as he breathed softly in and out.<em>

_Guilt filled silver eyes watched him stir and for the first time, the All Spark wanted to question its reasoning for taking the boy. Yes it could not, had __never__, denied what it was it felt for the boy. But…it wondered sometimes, were those feelings returned?_

_The boy stirred as the sun slowly peeking over the top of a building and the All Spark quickly pulled its mask of indifference back over its eyes._

* * *

><p>Sam woke slowly, squinting against the sun beginning to filter through the clouds above. He was still here, still lying on the cold, slightly damp concrete in a world that wasn't really his own. Rolling over, he found himself face-to-face with a pair of expressionless silver eyes. Surprised and more than a little uncomfortable with the proximity in which these eyes were to his own, Sam reeled backwards.<p>

Or, at least, he tried. There was a pair of arms preventing him from moving.

"How are you feeling Samuel?" It inquired.

"I- what? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Samuel. You were exhausted, that is all."

"No- but you were unconscious! What was that about?" The All Sparks false heart _might_ have fluttered a bit at his words. Was it- could it be _concern_ the boy was feeling? For it?

Sam noticed a brief flicker of what he thought could have been emotion cross the All Sparks face. It was gone before he could figure out just what it was, the All Spark returning to its normal monotone expression.

"Ah, that. That was nothing, Samuel. Nothing you need to worry about." _Not yet, anyway._

* * *

><p>Despite the jets unmoving body, his processors were whirring, trying to, well <em>process<em> just what was going on. There was no way in the Pit Megatron could have returned. He had watched! Waited until he could be very, _very_ certain he was dead. His spark chamber had melted for Primus' sake!

Starscream was lived.

_First_, that disgusting little Earth insect had the _audacity_ to do the very thing he had been planning for many millennia now, and _then_ his pathetic excuse for a Commander _failed_ to stay dead, and _now_ he was being mocked, (_mocked!_) by said Commander.

The silver mech had spent a good portion of his time here, verbally beating the Seeker down for usurping his command. While it _was _a sight better than being beaten within a millimetre of his life, Starscream decided that, after technically being in charge for the good part of five Earth months (this really wasn't much of a feat to boast about, but the he'd take what he could get), he would not stand here quietly.

"Yes, yes, that's all very nice. And I suppose _you_, my Lord, have been accomplishing _so_ much in this time! Really, how has it been, _frolicking_ with the local marine life?" The Seeker spat at the silver tyrant lounging on the shoddily put together throne in the center of the room, vents heaving.

Megatron went silent, slowly turning his helm to face the faintly shaking Seeker.

"…Oh? Am I _finally_ hearing the elusive inner thoughts of my _ever faithful_ Second? Tell me, Starscream, are we having a _breakthrough_ now, or have you just not had anyone around _to run your mouth to_ in my absence?"

Here Starscream gaped at Megatron, both surprised by the lack of violence his Commander was exhibiting, and weary of it. The war lord laughed deeply and turned away from his Second in Command.

"You're wondering why I haven't killed you yet." Not a question. "You see, Starscream, _I_ have much more…important things that need taking care of at the moment. Things that I may, regrettably, need your help with in the near future."

There was a tense moment of silence between them.

"O-of course, _my lord,_ anything you ask. I am yours to command." The Seeker sneered, bowing low.

_Another day, then._

* * *

><p>To say that both Decepticons were plotting something would be false.<p>

It was much more like Megatron was plotting _at _Starscream, while said Seeker attended to whatever was left of the hatchlings. Only acknowledging the fact he was listening with the occasional scathing comment or disapproving noise.

This carried on until the larger of the two roughly tore a piece from where he was seated and lobbed it at the Seekers helm. With a resounding clang and a short lived screech, the beige jet turned on his heel, preparing an angry retort before something better came to mind. With a noise akin to clearing ones throat, the Seeker spoke sardonically.

"How may I be of assistance, _Lord_ Megatron?"

"_You,_" Megatron replied in the same condescending tone, "can stop behaving like a sparkling and _pay attention._" He stood and moved swiftly to where the Seeker was standing. Despite the Seekers earlier confidence, he struggled to disobey the instinct to shrink back. When a clawed hand was raised, he flinched.

"Lord Megatron, I-"

Instead of the violent force he had been expecting, the hand had grabbed the armour resting on the back of his neck.

"_Silence._"

This was when Starscream realised he was being dragged.

"_What do you think you are doing?_" He demanded, flailing his limbs with no avail. Megatron did not reply, so he continued, "_I demand answers, you insufferable piece of tin!_" A noise of frustration, "_You'll pay for this! I swear it on my own sp-"_

Here was when the Seeker found himself quite literally being _kicked_ out of the small meteor base, Megatron following him a short while later. Still more than a little confused about what had just happened he could not find the words to object as Megatron huffed and pulling him further into space, away from the base.

The base which then conveniently exploded.

* * *

><p>Bits of rubble were now floating around them.<p>

"Ah." The Seeker decided it best to not waste precious time mourning the little monstrosities he'd been…_babysitting, _for lack of a better word.

Megatron had already transformed and was moving towards the small green and blue planet. Wings aching at the opportunity (he _had_ been stuck in the meteor base, hatchlings couldn't raise themselves), he to, transformed and took off.

* * *

><p>After many stunned looks being thrown his way, Jazz put his most serious face on and began explaining everything the voice had told him.<p>

"So the All Spark… is corrupted?" Ratchet questioned slowly, voicing all of their hesitance. Jazz nodded smoothly.

"Tha's what th' voice said. It's corrupted and is a danger to everthin'."

"Well, the warning's not much help." Ironhide huffed, "It's not like we could do anything to bring it here. The Cube was destroyed."

"No." Optimus paused as all optics turned to him, "Not all of it."

"What do you mean, Prime?"

"There was a piece left, in Megatron's chassis. After everything that has happened, I thought it best to wait before telling the rest of you." At that, the flame-painted Prime pulled the small, jagged shard from his subspace.

Just from looking at it, they could tell it was empty, the dull grey metal held no power at the moment.

"Could we… _call_ the All Spark back into this?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try."

"Now?"

Jazz shook his head, gesturing behind them. The Autobots turned to see a single soldier running out of one of the hangers shouting,

"We've got incoming!"

* * *

><p>I'm <em>back<em>! Oh, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but with the combined efforts of Real Life and Writer's Block, I'd been so very stuck. Thankfully, with the holidays, I've had some time to beat down WB and bring you this. Not the longest chapter, but hopefully it will suffice for now.

Also, I've noticed that I've strayed off the more serious genres when I write Megatron and Starscream in the same room/space. Probably because they are an old married couple on a badly written sit-com in my head. Oh well, it's nice to get into a cheerier theme for the time being.

Reviews and critiques are welcome!

_Treacherous__: Involving hidden dangers;_ _unstable._

~DrHooksTowingandCo


End file.
